


Crazy Stupid Obsessive Love

by TheGirlBeyondTheWall



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlBeyondTheWall/pseuds/TheGirlBeyondTheWall
Summary: Trouble arises soon after Geralt is reunited with his child surprise. After wandering around the woods for weeks, they stumble across a witch with bad intentions who can see into the future. She slips Ciri a strong, mysterious potion that causes her to behave out of character. Practically overnight, the once sweet, soft spoken girl turns into a fierce, proud force to be reckoned with. Oh, and she’s madly in love with Geralt of Rivia, a strong declaration that promises to have dire consequences.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt had almost given up as he rode from town to town, with a miserable and demanding Ciri in tow, as he searched for his old friend, Jaskier.  
Shortly after finding his child surprise, he found himself in some unexpected trouble, and now he desperately needed the bards help.  
When they entered the town of Burvila, Geralt was able to track his old friend down to a run-down pub on the south side of the village, and the faster he got to him, the better.  
When they arrived at the old pub, he tied Roach to a splintered fence and told Ciri to keep her head down as they entered the tavern.  
“I’m the princess of Cintra,” Ciri told him proudly. “Not a laymen or a coward. I bow my head to no man.”  
Geralt gritted his teeth as he made his way to the back of the pub. He had to remind himself several times a day that Ciri wasn’t herself and that he needed to be patient with her.

“This place is disgusting,” Ciri told him, as she watched a rat scurry across a man’s boot. “I’m not staying here.”  
“Sit. Down.” Geralt told her in a stern voice. For a moment it looked as though she might argue with him, but instead she sat down with a childish huff.  
After a few moments of sitting there, Jaskier appeared and spoke to a crowd of unamused patrons about a brave witcher he knew before bursting into song. After a few embellished lines, the crowd was cheering and raising their goblets to him. A few men even tossed him a coin or two. Midway through the song, Jaskier noticed his old pal sitting in the corner and started making his way over towards him.  
When the song ended and the room erupted in cheer, Ciri rose from her seat, her steel eyes as sharp as arrows.  
“Take your harlot eyes off of my betrothed,” Ciri yelled at Jaskier. Her small fists were clenched in tight balls at her sides. “I thought I was going to vomit listening to your embarrassing song. You’re practically obsessed with him. I should kill you where you stand.”  
Jaskier shook his head, dazed and dumbfounded, as the small girl before him continued to stare at him with a look of pure murder in her eyes.  
Geralt sighed heavily and tilted his head back. Not again.  
“Ciri, for the last and final time,” Geralt growled in a low voice. “We are not betrothed.”  
Jaskier gave Geralt a dumb, clueless look before raising his hand. “Someone want to fill me in here…”  
“She’s my child surprise,” Geralt explained to him. “And she’s under the influence.”  
Jaskier’s mouth dropped. “You gave alcohol to a minor?”  
“What?” Geralt exclaimed. “No. She’s under the influence of a love spell.” He explained as if that somehow made the situation less bothersome.  
Jaskier shook his head at the entire situation. “What god in their right mind would gift you a child surprise?”  
“Your guess is as good as mine,” Geralt told him gruffly.  
“Okay,” Jaskier braced himself. “The whole story, from the beginning. Leave nothing out.”  
Geralt sighed and raised his hand for two pints. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Geralt finished telling Jaskier about his recent unfortunate events, the bard’s mouth dropped in awe. “I can’t believe I missed all that.”

Geralt shot him a weary look before taking another swig of his ale. “You’re free to profit off of all my misadventures save this one.”

“You’re right, sorry,” Jaskier shook his mind clear of all profiting thoughts and turned his attention to the problem at hand. “So, just to recap,” he cleared his throat before continuing. “By some divine miracle you find your child surprise wandering around alone in the forest. You then plan to take her to Kaer Morhen, because everyone knows that’s where every teenage girl dreams of going –

“It’s the safest place for her.” Geralt interrupted him. “But do go on.”

“Right, but on your journey there you get lost in the forest.” Jaskier paused a moment before continuing in a suspicious tone. “Now, let’s think about that, a Witcher, in his natural element, lost … That didn’t seem odd to you?”

“At the time, no,” Geralt told him. “We were tired, exhausted from lack of sleep.”

“Okay, even if that wasn’t suspicious enough,” Jaskier leaned in and drew aimlessly on the wooden table with his finger. “Your Witcher senses didn’t tingle just a bit when you stumbled on a witches hut in the middle of the forgotten forest, you know, the one that gobbled you two up? Come on, even I can put two and two together.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled in warning.

“What?”

“You’re not helping.”

“Sorry.” The bard sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I just don’t know how all of this was lost on you.”

“Either way,” Geralt said gruffly. “The witch took us in for the night and then sent us on our way the next morning with enough supplies to make it to Kaer Morhen, but there was something in the water she gave Ciri. She took one sip of it and fell to the floor. When she woke up a few hours later …. She was different. She’s been saying bizarre things ever sense.”

“And you think the witch slipped her a love potion?”

“That’s the only explanation I can come up with,” Geralt sighed and looked to the fair-haired girl in the corner of the room. She was petting a mutt and her pups as they rolled around in a bed of hay at the bartender’s feet. It had been less than a month and he’d already failed her.

“It just seems odd,” Jaskier shook his head. “I mean the entire story is batshit crazy, but why a love potion as opposed to some form of poison?”

“I don’t know,” Said Geralt. “All I know is that I need to fix this, and fast.”

All of a sudden the bard’s face lit up as if something crucial dawned on him. “I think I know someone who can help us.” 


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Ciri asked Geralt as they departed the tavern. "And why is he coming?"

Jaskier shrunk a bit under the lion cub's piercing blue gaze.

"He's helping us," Geralt told her as he untied Roach and tightened the saddle.

Ciri rolled her eyes and sized up the lanky bard. "And how does he plan on doing that ... by bashing bandits over the head with his lute?"

Suddenly, a large, dark shadow blocked the sun. "So, you brought friends, eh?" a deep voice interrupted them. The three turned towards the source of the voice and saw an incredibly tall man clad in black leather armor.

"Oh, hello." Jaskier said in a squeaky voice, as if some invisible force had grabbed him by the balls. "We were just coming to find you." Jaskier slapped Geralt on the back. "Weren't we Geralt?"

Geralt had no patience for his friend's past due gambling debts.

"No." He confessed with little remorse.

The man cracked his knuckles.

"You know what I came for, bard." The henchman growled. "Now empty your pockets or I'll do it for you."

The color vanished from Jaskier's face as he turned to his old friend with a look of desperation in his eyes. "You don't think you could spare a few coins, do you?"

Geralt wanted to refuse him, but in truth he needed his help. "How much?" He asked gruffly.

"Oh, you know, " Jaskier danced around the question. "A measly small fortune."

Geralt shook his head before turning to roach. He needed to fetch his coin purse from his bag. When he slipped his hand inside, he noticed something amiss. His sword was no longer in its sheath.

That's when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of swords clashing, of steel sliding against steel. When he turned back around his predatory eyes widened in shock. Ciri was crossing swords with the henchman, matching him blow for deathly blow, swing for calculated swing.

Impossible, he thought to himself. She was no swordswoman...

When he eventually snapped back to reality, he raced towards them, knocking Ciri aside to tackle the giant of a man to the ground.

They rolled in the dirt, with Geralt fighting for the upper hand.

Eventually, Geralt's arm wrapped around the henchman's neck, and after a swift pull, the man's head snapped back and his body went limp. He then shoved the body from him and jumped to his feet.

That's when he rounded on Ciri. "What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" He asked her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"I was doing what you should have done to begin with! Are you men or are you cowards?" Ciri snapped back.

"I'm a bit of both actually," Jaskier confessed as he rose from the ground and dusted himself off.

They ignored him as they continued to challenge one another with armored eyes.

"I thought you said you couldn't fight!" Geralt demanded.

"Of course, I can fight!" Ciri said defensively. She almost sounded offended.

"Oh really," said Geralt, knowing full well she was no more than a helpless lamb when he first found her. "Who taught you?"

Ciri opened her mouth, ready to deliver a scathing reply, but instead she froze, a look of confusion slowly overtaking her once sure expression, "I ... I don't remember."

"The witch did something to you Ciri." Geralt’s rough voice softened to a whisper. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Her crystal blue eyes started to brim with tears as she shook her head. "No. It was water. Just water. I just fell and hit my head and now things are a little foggy. I’m still me ….”


End file.
